No ônibus
by emilly louise
Summary: 21 maneiras de conhecer o seu verdadeiro amor.


**Autora:** emily louise  
**Shipper: **James Potter and Lily Evans  
**Sinopse:** Projeto "21 maneiras de conhecer seu verdadeiro amor."  
**Classificação: K**  
**Disclaimer**:

* * *

**No ônibus**

_by emily louise_

* * *

Todo dia era a mesma coisa. Todo dia ela entrava meio atrapalhada com todos aqueles papéis, e se sentava no ultimo banco do lado direito, no lado oposto ao de James. Ela sempre subia depois que ele e descia antes, James sabia todos os horários dela. Desde o início daquele ano, James pegava o mesmo ônibus que a ruiva, e por ser bastante avoado, o moreno só foi perceber a presença dela depois de três semanas, e desde então James tinha, além de video game e coca-cola, um novo vício.

Observar a garota ruiva.

Apesar da demora de James em notá-la, a ruiva não era do tipo que passava despercebida. Ruiva de olhos verdes e bastante atrapalhada, fazia um grande estardalhaço para se acomodar no banco, ficando quase impossível para alguém não percebê-la ali. Fazia um ano que James pegava o mesmo ônibus que ela e mesmo depois de todo esse tempo ainda não tinha tomado coragem para puxar assunto.

Geralmente ela sentava, pegava um de seus livros e o lia até chegar a sua parada. Apenas algumas vezes ela tinha fugido desse padrão, como quando ela dormiu e acordou no susto bem a tempo de descer na parada certa, ou quando ela chegou falando no telefone, brigando com alguém do outro lado da linha. Tinham sido raras vezes, mas James se lembrava de todas elas. E ele nem ao menos sabia o nome dela.

Sempre que ela entrava, James já estava em seu lugar, com fones nos ouvidos e olhando para a janela. Ele nunca a olhava até que ela estivesse sentada, e apenas depois de algum tempo ele se arriscava e se deparava com a mesma imagem de sempre: a ruiva completamente focada em sua leitura. Não que isso a tornasse menos interessante.

Se a auto-estima de James fosse um pouco mais alta, ele simplesmente puxaria algum assunto, mas James sempre foi tímido. E então, todas as manhãs seguiam dessa forma e ele já tinha acostumado.

James acordou atrasado naquele dia, tinha ido dormir tarde graças a Sirius e Remus, que tinham ficado em sua casa jogando video game até tarde. Arrumou-se mais rápido que o normal e saiu de casa sem ao menos se despedir de seus pais. Depois sua mãe poderia matá-lo. Quando chegou ao ponto, o ônibus estava virando a esquina, o que deu tempo para James recuperar o fôlego.

Sentou-se em seu lugar e começou a mexer na mochila assim que o ônibus voltou a andar. Geralmente ele a arrumava de manhã, antes de sair para pegar o ônibus, mas naquele dia achou ter tido sorte de por ter se lembrado dela. Tinha uma prova no primeiro tempo e não podia correr o risco de perder. Assim que acabou de conferir seus materiais, o ônibus parou e a ruiva subiu.

E naquele dia James não se importou em ficar encarando. Ela estava linda como sempre, se atrapalhou na roleta com todos aqueles papéis e então foi na direção do banco em que sempre se sentava. Mas então aconteceu - e James quase não acreditou - ela o olhou e sorriu.

Ele estava tão abobalhado que nem ao menos correspondeu ao sorriso, mas a garota não pareceu ligar e se sentou, pegando seu livro e o lendo. James ficou parado olhando para a ruiva por pelo menos cinco minutos, até o ônibus passar em uma lombada e o acordar de seu transe. James se sentiu corar enquanto virava para a janela. Que bobagem. Ficar assim por causa de um sorriso. Mas que sorriso…

Pegou seu celular e colocou os fones, escolhendo uma música aleatória para tocar. Como sempre, ele ficou olhando com cara de bobo para ruiva, que naquele dia parecia ainda mais concentrada em seu livro. James se esforçou para ler o título e depois de algum tempo conseguiu ler "Orgulho e Preconceito". Claro que ele já tinha escutado falar daquele livro, mas não era o seu tipo de leitura, no entanto, enquanto observava a ruiva ler tal livro com tanto afinco, fez uma nota mental para comprá-lo.

Depois de algum tempo, James percebeu que a parada da garota estava cada vez mais perto, e que nem assim ela tirava os olhos do seu livro. Faltando duas quadras, James começou a estranhar o fato dela ainda não ter começado a se arrumar para sair, ela sempre tinha que se organizar, pois estava sempre carregando várias plantas - James desconfiava que ela fosse arquiteta, ou que estivesse fazendo arquitetura.

O ônibus começou a frear novamente e James sabia que ela devia descer ali, por isso, James reuniu toda a coragem que não tinha e levantou, indo na direção da ruiva, bem na hora que o ônibus parou. Antes que perdesse a coragem, James se fez notar ao sentar ao lado dela. E quando seus olhos verdes o encararam, ele soltou antes que ficasse hipnotizado e esquecesse que estava ali para ajudá-la.

-Essa não é a sua parada?

A ruiva então arregalou os olhos e virou sua cabeça para a janela, quando a ultima pessoa entrou no ônibus. E então tudo se transformou em uma confusão de cabelos ruivos e papéis, pois na hora a ruiva levantou com todas aquelas plantas e começou a correr para frente do ônibus, e o motorista parou, mesmo que já tivesse saído da parada. Ela agradeceu e correu para a fora da rua.

O ônibus fez uma curva e James não viu quando ela virou na direção do ônibus, procurando alguém. Ele passou o resto do dia com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, ainda não acreditando em sua coragem.

James fechou a porta de casa e passou as mãos em seu cabelo. Odiava chuva. E odiava ainda mais acordar cedo em dia de chuva. Evitando pensar em sua confortável e quente cama ele correu até o ponto de ônibus. Quando ele chegou, James já tinha pensado em voltar para casa inúmeras vezes.

Colocou os fones e encostou sua cabeça na janela, fechando os olhos. James apenas sentia o sacolejar do ônibus, enquanto pensava sobre coisas sem valor. O onibus parou novamente e James nem ao menos se mexeu, estava no refrão de uma das suas músicas preferidas. Depois de um tempo, James sentiu o ônibus voltar a andar e logo depois alguém se sentou ao seu lado. James abriu os olhos para ver quem era e deu um pulo, tamanha foi a surpresa ao ver a ruiva ali, do seu lado, com a face e os cabelos molhados. Ela lhe sorriu.

Ele tirou os fones mais que depressa e tentou sorrir também, rezando para não parecer um idiota.

-Obrigada por ontem. Eu me deixei levar pela história, e provavelmente teria perdido uma apresentação super importante se você não tivesse me avisado. - Ela falava e mexia suas mãos, o sorriso sempre ali. Ela parou de falar e ficou olhando para o moreno ao seu lado.

James balançou a cabeça e tentou procurar uma resposta que tirasse aquela aura de idiota dele.

- Aah. Não foi nada.

- A propósito, Lily Evans. - Ela estendeu a mão para James, que, meio sem reação apenas encarou a mão dela antes de se tocar e também estender a mão a ela.

-James Potter.

Lily balançou a cabeça em entendimento e James, não querendo deixar o assunto morrer, emendou:

-Você faz faculdade de arquitetura?

-Sim. Estou no quarto período. E você?

-Engenharia química. Segundo período.

E foi a viajem toda assim. James estava eufórico, agradecendo a Deus por não ter ficado em casa dormindo. Lily era realmente interessante, inteligente, engraçada e, ele sabia por algo que ela deixou escapar, solteira. Enfim, perfeita. Quando estavam chegando na parada de Lily, ela sorriu e se despediu, indo para a saída, mas James, em mais um surto de coragem, levantou e disse, afobadamente:

-Você pode me dar seu telefone?

Lily o olhou e abriu um imenso sorriso.

* * *

**N/A:** Hello! Essa fanfic faz parte de um projeto pessoal, um desafio que eu fiz a mim mesma. 21 maneiras de conhecer seu verdadeiro amor. Como James e Lily morreram com 21 anos, eu tive a ideia de fazer um projeto assim, com várias maneiras diferentes de conhecer o amor da sua vida. Essa é a primeira e de onde a ideia surgiu. Eu já tenho 12 fanfics escritas, as postagens serão apenas quando a fanfic anterior receber 7 comentários, porque é meu número da sorte e porque eu preciso saber que alguém está acompanhando, se não, eu não vejo sentido em postar, posso apenas escrever e guardar como tantas outras histórias.

Então, é isso guys. Até a próxima fanfic - que só vai chegar quando essa tiver 7 comentários.

o/


End file.
